Yan Yan's Revenge
by gravityfallslover34
Summary: Yan Yan Fu Dog's Arch Enemy that he has dealt with for a long time now begins to seek revenge on him in order to get his lucky coin in the mist of this Haley Long and Fu Dog began to develop a bond that they never had before
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Unfinished Business

Disclaimer : American Dragon Jake Long & Characters belong to Jeff Goode

a few days has passed since Jake's sister Haley took Fu Dog to show and tell at her school in order to compete with her rival Olivia Mears Jake was taking her over to the electronics shop on Canal Street in Manhattan's Chinatown Haley was wearing her long pink dress blouse a purple dress with a matching skirt and white shoes both Jake and Haley enter the shop where Luong Lao Shi was behind the counter with Fu Dog he was wearing his long-sleeved blue robe with yellow tips at the sleeves and hem

Luong Lao Shi : oh good you're just in time

Jake : just in time for what gramps ?

Luong Lao Shi : we have to attend the Magus Bazaar

Jake : are we going to meet the Dragon Council there ?

Luong Lao Shi : yes young dragon

Jake : okay i'm willing to go with you

Fu Dog : hold on who's going to watch over the shop and me for that matter ?

Jake : don't worry Haley can look after you while we're away

Fu Dog : oh boy

Haley : don't worry Fu we'll have a lot of fun

Fu Dog : well guess it can't get any more worse than this

Jake : we'll be back in little while okay ?

Haley : okay Jake

Luong Lao Shi : come on young dragon we must leave right now

Jake : right

both Jake & Luong Lao Shi leave the shop the two of them changing into their dragon forms taking flight Fu watched Jake & Luong Lao Shi fly away then he turns to see Haley smiling at him however he started to get some bad feeling and Haley was the first one to notice so she bent down toward him placing her left hand on his head

Haley : don't worry Fu whatever it is your feeling right now i'll make sure to get it off your chest

feeling the warmth of her left hand rubbing against his soft skin he was starting to feel a little bit better about being with Jake's sister now he wanted to tell her directly how he felt after the show and tell at the school

Fu Dog : Haley

Haley : yes

Fu Dog : i never told you but i was glad that i was there for your show and tell

Haley : i thought you didn't like it ?

Fu Dog : i didn't but i liked the thought of being away from the shop has really changed me

Haley : i never knew that it effected you like that since i had to deal with Oliva Mears

Fu Dog : don't worry i understand

Yan Yan Fu Dog's archenemy was standing outside the shop looking in through the glass while Haley & Fu were talking so he looks out the window to see his archenemy standing there looking in he knew that she was after his lucky coin

Haley : what's wrong Fu ?

Fu Dog : it's that cat from the show and tell

Haley : you mean Olivia's cat Miss Tinkles ?

Fu Dog : yeah your arch rival's cat she's back

Haley : what could she be after ?

before he could answer her question Yan Yan used her cat nails to slice the glass window in half making a entrance for herself then she jumps through the sliced window walking on two legs toward Fu Dog and Haley

Yan Yan : we have some unfinshed business Fu

Fu Dog : i see you're not going to quit until you get my lucky coin

Yan Yan : yes i'm still after that but i have a bigger problem to attend to

Fu Dog : like what ?

Yan Yan : that girl that brought you to the show and tell

Fu Dog : Haley what does she have to do with this ?

Yan Yan : she doesn't know the story between me and you

Haley : what story ?

Yan Yan : see me and him have been arch enemies since the 1400s

Haley : Fu is this really true ?

Fu Dog : yes we have been arch enemies since the 1400s she stole the coin from me in 1424 and i found the coin in 1793 in Paris and she took the coin back in 1917 we have fought on different occasions

Haley : why ?

Fu Dog : why what ?

Haley : why didn't you tell me or Jake or grandpa about this before ?

Fu Dog : i kept this a secret from you is because if you ever was to get invovled in my battle i wouldn't never forgive myself if you , Jake or Grandpa were hurt

Haley : that doesn't matter you're apart of the family

Yan Yan : how about we finished what we started ?

Haley : i don't think so

she transformed her head into a purple dragon's head along with her skin , arms, hands , ears and feet spitting out fire burning the ground separating them from the sphynx then she grabs Fu Dog and they run away quickly upstairs above the shop where Luong Lao Shi stayed at Yan Yan smirked and she leaped over the fire upstairs Fu and Haley were hiding in a closet she reverted back to her human form the door was locked

Fu Dog : Haley i'm sorry for keeping this a secret from you all these years

Haley : i'm not mad i understand that you wanted to protect the people that you cared about the most

Fu Dog : i have to end this once and for all

Haley : no

Fu Dog : huh ?

Haley : i won't let you get killed by that cat you still have to do

Fu Dog : that cat is very skilled

Haley : i know that she's skilled but i won't let her get her hands on your lucky coin

Fu Dog : okay then i'll leave this in your hands

Yan Yan ran up the stairs on all fours up to the upper apartment above the store searching for Fu Dog to finish what they started Haley was peaking through the peep hole seeing pink cat walking on two with her sharp claws out she transformed back into her dragon's head along with the other parts of her body except for her black hair which was in pigtails with four purple beads the cat stopped in front of the door

Haley : it's time

Fu opened the closet door and Haley came out flying quickly tackling the cat they rolled on the ground for a little while and she pinned Olivia's cat to the ground holding her with a strong grip looking directly into her eyes

Haley : you won't take his lucky coin not this time

Yan Yan : alright then i'll have just to kill you

she kicks her in the face knocking her back a few feet she slowly gets up only for her to scratch her cheeks up with her claws Fu watched his arch enemy kick her in the chest knocking her back into a lamp that he had

Fu Dog : Haley are you alright ?

Haley : i'm fine just a little scratched up

Yan Yan : it's been fun but you have to die

Haley : i'll never die by your hands

Yan Yan : we'll see about that

both Yan Yan & Haley began running toward each other very fast until they were at close range his arch enemy tries to scratch her she punches her directly with a lot of force sprouted her purple dragon wings her body was covered with a purple flame Yan Yan and Haley fall straight out of the second story window onto the ground by the Jake and Luong Lao Shi returned only to see Haley and the cat laying on the pavement breathing heavily Jake ran toward his sister

Jake : Haley are you okay ?

Haley : i'm fine Jake i just had to fight Fu Dog's arch enemy in order keep him safe

Jake : wow

Fu was looking down at the pavement to see Yan Yan crawling away from the area holding her chest on her way back to Olivia's house to recover from the fight Jake picks his sister placing her on his back and he pulls out his skateboard riding away from the Canal electronics shop after Jake left Luong Lao Shi question Fu Dog on what happened and he told him that Haley had protected him from his arch enemy thus keeping the luck coin safe sometime later Yan Yan returned home the cat meowed which woke Olivia up so she stops filing her nail coming downstairs and opening the door to see her cat badly injured picking her up and holding her closely to her chest now closing the door taking her cat upstairs to treat her injures Yan Yan was resting while she finished filing her nails then she goes and holds her cat once more to make her feel better

End Of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Olivia Understands

Jake returns home holding Haley in his arms Jonathan was trying to get the t.v to work his wife was in the kitchen cooking Jake enters the living room Jonathan turned away from the t.v to see Haley in her current condition he became worried

Jonathan : what happened ?

Jake : Olivia's pet cat attacked Haley while me and Gramps were away from the shop while she was watching Fu earlier

Jonathan : alright this rivalry has gone long enough !

Susan : honey why are you yelling ?

Jonathan : the girl that our Haley goes to school with

Susan : yeah ?

Jonathan : well her cat just attacked her for no reason at all

Susan : just wait until i get my hands on that cat i will put her in a choke hold and choke her to death until she couldn't breath anymore

Jake : um mom isn't that a little extreme ?

Susan : oh no her cat just attacked our Haley i won't let this go unpunished

there was a knock on the door so he placed his sister on the couch and he goes to answer the door opening it to see Olivia she was wearing a long blue baby dress a sweater of a darker shade and blue sneakers her cat that she calls Miss Tinkles was home in her cage to keep from tearing up the house

Jake : Olivia what are you ?

Olivia : i just came to see if Haley was alright

Jake : arlight she's in the living room right now

Olivia : i won't stay along

she enters the house walking past Jake walking through the small hallway which lead to the living room where Haley was sitting at right now Susan & Jonathan had went back upstairs to their room so it was only them in their by themselves Olivia comes in and sits down next to her

Haley : this is really not a good time

Olivia : you don't have to tell me i already know

Haley : you do ?

Olivia : yes because Miss Tinkles had wrote on this paper containing to your dog

Haley : i didn't know she could write

Olivia : neither did i until now anyway that was when she snuck out the house

Haley : that would explain how she arrived at the electronics shop

Olivia : look i understand that what my cat did was wrong and i was wrong for not being your friend sooner

Haley : Olivia it's okay you didn't know

Olivia : if i did then you wouldn't be hurt right now so how about we put end this rivalry and be friends ?

Haley : okay

both Olivia and Haley shook hands they were now friends Jake was watching everything without them even knowing and he smiled knowing that they were friends now back at the electronics shop Fu & Luong Lao Shi were cleaning up the mess that was made

Fu Dog : this is all my fault

Luong Lao Shi : what do you mean ?

Fu Dog : if had just told Jake , Haley and Susan about this then none of this wouldn't even happen right now

Luong Lao Shi : what are you going to do now ?

Fu Dog : i'm going to make things right for once

Luong Lao Shi : are you sure you want to take on a difficult task ?

Fu Dog : yes because if i don't stop this right here and right now someone is going to get seriosuly hurt

Luong Lao Shi : i will leave you in your quest to make things right again just remember that you have support along the way

Fu Dog : i will thank you

with that said he now has a lot to deal with and Yan Yan was plotting her next scheme now seeing Haley's dragon powers for the first time Jake's sister becomes the new target now Olivia's cat was now drawing a suit for herself to use in order to take her on before going after Fu Dog in order to even the score once and for all meanwhile Rose was in her green huntsman uniform training with the other members of the huntclan with the huntsman sitting in his throne looking down at the clan outside the hideout Yan Yan was sneaking it using the shadows to avoid detection leaping down to see the battle armor taking the armor placing it into a bag and then jumps back up on the ceiling with the bag sneaking back out the hideout ready to put the next phase of her revenge scheme into action returning to the house through the bedroom window thus putting her battle armor together Olivia returned home so the cat went back into her cage to avoid being spotted sleeping soundly however she didn't even notice the window as if she was too tired landing on her bed face first with her arms hanging over the bed along with her legs still wearing her clothes

End Of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : A Bond

now feeling better now Haley decides to take Fu out for a walk normally Jake is the one to take him out for a walk using his skateboard but his sister wanted to do it instead so gets up from the orange couch going upstairs to grab his skateboard and helmet then he comes back downstairs with his skateboard in his right hand and his helmet on his hair holding his sister's hand

Jake : you ready sis ?

Haley : yes big brother i'm ready

Jake : alright let's go

Jake & Haley head out the door closing it there was a loud slam when he slammed the door forcing Susan to drop her cake even though she managed to catch it at the last second before hitting the kitchen floor Jonathan comes downstairs after that

Jonathan : morning

Susan : good morning Jonathan honey

Jonathan : what happened to you ?

Susan : i just saved my cake from being all over the floor by Jake slamming the door

Jonathan : so he took Haley with him ?

Susan : yeah they're going over to the electronics shop

Jonathan : at least their getting along right ?

Susan : yeah you're right they are getting along for once

Jonathan : it makes us proud to be such good parents

skating through the streets of New York with Haley holding on tight with her eyes closed going past Olivia's house where Olivia herself was watching t.v during this time unaware that her pet cat was now wearing the green body armor that she took from the Huntclan's hideout yesterday

Olivia : i'll go upstairs and groom Miss Tinkles

she gets up during a commercial break to groom her cat opening the door to discover that her cat on the full body armor on and was standing up on two legs and talking in english this was a huge surprise to her right now

Olivia : Miss Tinkles ?

Yan Yan : my name is Yan Yan and i'm going to finish what i started

Olivia : you can talk ?

Yan Yan : of course you dim-witted fool

Olivia : hey that's not nice

Yan Yan : i don't care what you think you can't stop me from getting my revenge

Olivia : oh no i got to warn Haley

Yan Yan : i don't think so

she dashed across the room to where her owner was and she knocks her out right away preventing her from warning Haley about her then she proceeds to fly out the window using the green gems power to fly extremely fast through the air Jake arrives at the electronics shop where Fu Dog was outside the shop while Luong Lao Shi was inside the shop waiting for Jake

Fu Dog : hey Jake

Jake : hey Fu Dog

Haley : Fu are you ready for your walk ?

Fu Dog : a walk is something i need right now after what happened here

Haley : we'll just go to Central Park to help you ease your mind

Jake : while you do that i'm going to do some dragon training

the American Dragon goes inside to start his dragon training Haley holds the leash connected to Fu red dog collar and they walk down the street away from the shop for a little while heading over to Central Park during that time the gray dog was ready to tell her his choice

Fu Dog : Haley

Haley : what's the matter Fu ?

Fu Dog : i just wanted to tell you that i want to have a deeper bond with you

Haley stopped right in the middle of the park and he just looked at her wondering what was he was going to say there wasn't anything that she could say due to the fact that she just now hearing this for the first time coming from his mouth

Haley : Fu i understand how you feel about the friendship that we have but i think that this could never work

Fu Dog : but why ?

Haley : because you belong to Jake and i don't want to him to think that i'm keeping you all to myself

Fu Dog : oh no you got the wrong idea i won't to cause you and Jake to fight i just want to have a bond with you after all you're so much better than Jake is

Haley : well i don't think that i'm better than he is because he has a lot more going for him that i do

Yan Yan : what a happy moment too bad it has to be ruined

Fu Dog : Yan Yan

Haley : what do you want this time ?

Yan Yan : i'm going to get you out of the picture making sure that you don't interfere with me getting my hands on the lucky coin

Fu Dog : this is what i was afraid of

Haley : she has on the Huntsclan armor

Fu Dog : and a gem to help her fly through the air with the little of ease

Haley : i won't let her ruin this moment

spouting her dragon wings in her back she flies upward toward the sky to confront while Fu watched from down below the two glared at each other before Yan Yan attempt to scratch her again with her claws this time Jake's sister blocks attack grabbing her by the tail throwing her down to the pond then she flies down

Haley : i thought you were better than this but i see now that your greed has taken over

Yan Yan : i don't care you will die

Haley : not going to happen

transforms her head into a dragon's head along with the other parts of her body this time using her dragon claw to slice the armor in half the green gem falls out of her chest into the pond then she slices off the rest of the armor into pieces

Yan Yan : no this was my only chance

Haley : go away and never bother us ever again

before leaving she kicks Haley into a tree it was about to fall down where Fu was standing so she flies over quickly holding the tree preventing the dog from being crushed Yan Yan flees back at Olivia's house Olivia wakes up really upset that her cat just attacked her she was now going to give the cat she Miss Tinkles a piece of her mind like Susan & Jonathan were about to do

End Of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : Fu's Nightmare

Fu asked Haley if he could stay with her for the night and she agreed to let him stay as long as he didn't poop on the carpet in her room so the two came back when the sun was setting in the distance Susan noticed him and she pulled her to the side

Susan : Haley are you letting him stay here is such a good idea ?

Haley : mommy Fu is not feeling well because he has dealt with Yan Yan for a long time and now it's starting to catch up to him

Susan : well that is his fault for dealing with a cat that is very skilled

Haley : you don't understand he's troubled by it that if he continues to deal with her any longer one of us will end up getting hurt and he'll never forgive himself every again

Susan : point taken he can stay in your room

Haley : thank you mommy you're the best

Susan : you are very welcome

later that night Haley was in her purple pajamas with white slippers getting into her bed removing her slippers placing them on the floor being barefoot now getting underneath the cover Fu was sleeping in a small basket so she said goodnight kissing him on his forehead turning off the light in her bedroom everything was fine until he started to toss and turn while she was sleep

Fu Dog : no please don't hurt them

he was having a nightmare where Yan Yan were fighting on top of the brooklyn bridge however they weren't alone she had Haley , Susan and Jake tied up as well in order to further endanger their lives as well as his own life

Fu Dog : let them go Yan Yan

Yan Yan : never besides they'll be perfect

Fu Dog : i don't like where this is going

Jake : alright this ends now Dragon Up !

changing into his dragon form he tries to fight her only to be defeated quickly then she takes his Dragon Chi forcing him to revert back to his human form then she pounced on him using her claws to scratch his face up he pulls off only to fall off the bridge Haley breaks free from the rope running as fast as she could to save him but it was too late he had fell in the water down below Susan was crying while being on her knees and Haley slammed her hand on the ground

Fu Dog : that was my best friend you just killed !

Yan Yan : good there be one less pest to deal with

Haley : you jerk that was my brother you killed

Yan Yan : and soon you'll be joining him

she swipes her dragon chi as well then kicks her in the chest knocking her off the bridge falling into the water like Jake did Susan now had lost Jake & Haley her eyes had tears in them which turned into pure rage as she tackled the cat

Susan : you killed the very two important people in my life you're going to pay for that !

Yan Yan : i don't think so

she used her right claw to scratch her in her chest leaving her claw marks now holding her chest in pain from that attack Yan Yan then grabs her by the neck holding her as she had her arm extended over the water then let's go of her neck right there

Susan : AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Fu Dog : no Susan !

it was too late her screams stopped once she was underwater Jake , Haley or Susan couldn't be traced either he was crying now that the people in life were gone and he couldn't bring them back the nightmare ended when he woke up sweating looking around to see Haley sound asleep

Fu Dog : that was some nightmare but i'm glad that it was only a dream and not real

he tries to go back to sleep but to no avail so he climbs up there where Jake's sister was sleeping underneath the cover she turns over and hugs him tightly he smiled as she did this he slept peacefully for the rest of the night in the next room Susan was having trouble sleeping to her husband snoring so she grabs something and stuffs it right in his mouth then she goes back to the sleep sleeping for the rest of the night as well however she felt something wet turning to see Jonathan drooling so she gets ups from the bed heading toward the kitchen to grab a cold soda then goes into the living sitting down on the orange couch opening her can of diet soda drinking the entire can getting from the couch throwing her diet soda can in the garbage returning to her bedroom getting back into her bed going back to sleep having a few hours to sleep before daybreak and the sun comes up

End Of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : Olivia Unleashed

Olivia was now aware of her cat she named Miss Tinkles not being what she seemed goes upstairs to confront the pink rare sphynx who was working this device hoping to test out on a human and Haley's arch rival was going to be the first test subject

Olivia : look Miss Tinkles you did to Haley wasn't nice

Yan Yan : i really don't care because she deserved it along with my arch enemy

Olivia : you're not the cat that cat i brought from the pet shop when i first saw you

Yan Yan : this is the real me the me that i kept hidden from you so long

Olivia : once i tell how bad you been my parents won't let you stay here any longer

Yan Yan : i knew you were going to do this to me

Olivia : what are you planning ?

Yan Yan : this

pressing the button on her remote that she created suddenly she was surrounded by a yellow force field Yan Yan stood back from the force field to avoid getting burned still holding the remote this pressing the green button on her remote

Yan Yan : prepare for a new look Mrs. Mears

not understanding what her cat was talking about until the yellow electric current was transferred into her body the rare sphynx laughed loudly watching her owner under go a massive transformation right in front of her

Olivia : this isn't funny it hurts !

Yan Yan : yes the transformation is happening

her skin was was now getting darker from there she was on her knees while the transformation was going on her left and right arm was covered with gray fur followed by sharp finger snails a tail was sticking out of her baby blue dress and sweater her baby blue sneakers had blue metal with four spikes on the outside and the bottom of her soles were covered with four blue small metal spikes her her teeth were now fangs her ears were curved her arms were muscular now her face was covered with fur along with her nose her transformation was complete Olivia was now a werewolf

Olivia : my body

Yan Yan : like the new look ?

Olivia : no i don't know and you better fix this

Yan Yan : i'm not fixing anything you look better this way

Olivia : if you won't fix this then i know someone who will

opening the window now then leaps out landing on the green grass below and she runs on all fours away from the house into the city using the alley as a shortcut to navigate Haley and Fu were going out for another stroll during this time when they stopped near the dumpster

Olivia : psst psst Haley

Haley : Olivia is that you ?

Olivia : yes it's me

Fu Dog : what wrong with your voice ?

Olivia : it's a long story

Haley : come on Olivia you can show us we won't freak out or panic

Olivia : alright

she comes from hiding behind the dumpster revealing her werewolf form to Haley & Fu Dog the two were silent just looking at her now in her new look soon they were going to learn how she ended up being the way she is

End Of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : Dealing With The Werewolf Form

Haley : so your cat did this to you ?

Olivia : yes she did

Fu Dog : this is all my fault i should ended this when i had the chance

Haley : don't blame yourself Fu we'll find a way to end this

Fu Dog : i hope we do because a lot of innocent people are caught in the middle

Olivia : so is there anyway to fix this ?

Fu was searching for a remedy to bring her back to the her normal self flipping through the pages until comes across the second to the last page of the book there was a remedy called Werewolf cure which was used if someone was to transform into a werewolf

Fu Dog : the dragon council will know the right ingredients

Haley : right well have to take the subway elevator

Fu Dog : we got that settled but what about Olivia ?

Haley : i was thinking that she could come with us

Olivia : that would be a bad idea besides i would draw attention from the other magical creatures there

Haley : so you're willing to deal with the werewolf form until we can get this together ?

Olivia : of course this will give me a chance to adjust to the form

Haley : alright then

the carrot red haired girl leaves the shop in her werewolf form the sun was setting now so she had to hurry home she runs on all fours again like she did before this running faster through the streets of New York going right by the cars that were driving in the left and right lanes until reaching home

Olivia : wow i never ran that fast before

walking on two feet this time walking toward her home when the full moon appeared in the sky she started to howl until she covered her mouth looking around making sure that no one else was there with her then proceeds to go inside luckily her parents were sound asleep so that they didn't hear her howling like a real werewolf

Olivia : i'll be glad when i can return to being my normal self again

Jake arrived at the electronics shop Haley and Fu were just now leaving so he asked them why they were leaving and Haley tells them him that her cat had changed her entire look into a werewolf look and they needed the werewolf cure in order to revert her back to human form so the American Dragon agrees to tag along with them understanding that being stuck in one form is not a pleasureable moment plus it's not the real her Rose was in her house holding a portait of her & Jake while sitting on the bed when Jake on his skateboard went along with Haley & Fu Dog the blonde was unaware of what was going on right now that is until she contacted by the huntsman so she changes back into her green huntsclan uniform preaparing for another mission that he was about give her however she was still concerned with Jake right now closes her eyes and wishes for him to be alive and well then proceeds to leave

Jake arrives at the subway with Haley & Fu Dog they take the elevator down to moving rapidly as the trio were holding on for dear life until the elevator stops now on the Island Of Draco they were outside the Dragon Council hoping to get the other dragons to help them in this time

End Of Chapter 6 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 : Gathering Ingredients

Councilor Andam , Councilor Kulde , Councilor Omina & Councilor Kukulkhan were having one of their usual meeting to discuss the budget of the island when Jake , Haley & Fu Dog so Councilor Andam puts the meeting on hold

Councilor Andam : what brings you here American Dragon ?

Jake : it's not for me but for my little sister here

Councilor Kulde : your sister ?

Jake : yes my sister Haley Long

Haley : please because a friend of mine has transformed into a werewolf by her pet cat so we were thinking that you could tell us how to make it

Councilor Omina : we can teach you but i'm not sure how you will be able to master it

Haley : please i want to save my best friend

Councilor Kukulkhan : okay we'll help you with gathering the ingredients

Jake : i want to help as well

Fu Dog : sorry Jake but i don't think that you can actually help

Jake : why ?

Fu Dog : because the ingredients are going to be hard to handle and with your hands they could be crushed

Jake : aww man

Fu Dog : i know you're upset but it's for the greater good

Jake : well then i'm going home

Fu Dog : no hard feelings right ?

Jake : yeah no hard feelings

taking the elevator back to New York going through the wild rush by himself Haley & Fu began searching for all the ingredients five orange herbs , five green herbs and five blue herbs plus wolf's fur which wasn't hard to get after Haley found all five orange herbs , five green herbs and the five blue herbs in the garden a wolf appears and Fu fights him only to get a piece of his fur after that the two return to the Dragon Councilor

Councilor Omina : now put all of them in this pot

the five orange herbs , green herbs and blue herbs plus the wolf fur was poured in the pot last but not least Haley had to set the pot on fire from the bottom using her dragon fire all of the ingredients were fused together to make the werewolf cure

Councilor Omina : there it is the werewolf cure

Fu & Haley were happy now thanking them the two take the elevator back to the other side to give the cure to Olivia and Olivia herself was in the park with her parents and cat watching her closely making sure that they don't get hurt that was when Haley came over with the cure in hand

Olivia : what's this ?

Haley : something for you in this time of need

Olivia : well okay then

taking the bottle from her opening it and drinks a little bit suddenly she was surrounded by a blue , orange and green mist the wolf's chi was transferred out of her body howling in the background and her former arch rival was back to her normal self her cat was not liking it

Olivia : Haley thank you i'm back to my normal self

Haley : you're welcome

Jake returned hom hoping to sit down and watch some t.v however he couldn't since Rose was there wearing her white and blue sleeveless cropped shirt pink pants with a rose on the left bottom pants leg and brown sandals

Jake : oh hey Rose what's up ?

Rose : i just stopped by to tell you that someone took the armor from the huntsclan the other day and now they're trying to find out who would take the armor

Jake : that's messed up

Rose : so you'll lend me a helping hand ?

Jake : sure as long as the huntsman doesn't try to kill me

Rose : we can make an arrangement for that

Jake : alright Dragon Up !

changing into his red muscular dragon form Rose climbs on top of his back he takes off into the air flying above the houses on their way to their hideout to help her with finding the mastermind behind the armor robbery

End Of Chapter 7 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 : A New Enemy

now at the hideout of the Huntsclan Jake in his dragon form and rose were assisting the huntsman in finding the one who took the armor however the huntsman wasn't really fond of Jake helping them with this investigation until Rose stood in between them

Rose : please just don't slaughter him while he helps

Huntsman : fine i won't but when this is over with we're mortal enemies

Jake : whatever

the search begins and the others members searched every part of the place even the armory where the armor was stolen at Jake & Rose were searching there hoping to find something left at the scene like most of the crime movies however there wasn't nothing left in the armory

Rose : i think that we should just give up Jake there is nothing here

Jake : i'm sorry i couldn't be much help in searching

Rose : that's alright Jake

he was about to leave when he noticed the ceiling above their heads seeing the dark shadow there was something there however he couldn't see it so he activated the Eye Of The Dragon his eyes were glowing red there he saw cat claws on the ceiling

Jake : Rose look

Rose : are those cat claws ?

Jake : yep

Rose : we missed that one

Jake : this is the work of that cat

Rose : what cat ?

Jake : Haley's arch rival's cat named Miss Tinkles

Rose : Miss Tinkles ?

Jake : she named her cat that anyway she must have snuck in through the roof using the shadows to avoid being caught and took the armor

Rose : oh man i should have seen that coming

Jake : what are you going to do now ?

Rose : that cat is now public enemy number 1 we're going to hunt that cat down take back what was rightfully ours

Jake : okay then just let me know if you need me to back you up

Rose : we can handle this our selves

Jake : sure just don't get hurt

Rose : oh no i won't get hurt i am very skilled at what i do

Trixie and Spud were at his house standing outside looking into his bedroom only to see that he wasn't there Susan was there during the time putting chapstick on her lips since they were dry so she was unaware of his two friends standing outside

Trixie : Jakie come on it's 1:30 in the afternoon !

Spud : it looks like he isn't home let's come back later

Trixie : there is no way i'm coming back here later on

Spud : wait what are you doing ?

picking up a rock that was resting on the sidewalk holding in her left hand looking up at Jake's bedroom aiming directly throwing the rock at the window shattering the glass the sound was so loud that it caught the attention of their mother she came to the window

Susan : you freaking moron that window cost us money

Trixie : oh snap

Spud : quick run !

Trixie & Spud ran away not wanting to be caught in her rage Haley and Fu were in the park feeding the ducks that were in the pond then they sat down in the grass relaxed that was when he placed his hand on her hand

Haley : Fu

Fu Dog : Haley i was wondering if we could ?

Haley : i don't know if we can after all i'm human and your a dog

Fu Dog : i know but i really like you

Haley : l have started to like you as well but i just don't want Jake to be mad at us

Fu Dog : we just kiss and keep our little secret

Haley : okay we don't tell Jake , mommy or daddy

so Haley closed her eyes and poked her lips out Fu did the same and he kissed directly on the lips Jake's sister started to blush during this tine around her cheeks after that thy pulled away from each other smiling as for the huntsclan they were preparing for taking down Yan Yan Rose resumed her identity as the Huntsgirl the rest of the members developed new weapons while the huntsgirl had her spear in hand just in case and Yan Yan was now in the underworld with the parts of the armor that Haley destroyed meeting the griffin the armor was fixed and gained new powers in the process this was the beginning of Yan Yan becoming more powerful

End Of Chapter 8 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 : The Underworld Griffin Part 1

Haley was walking down the street from their house her brother was inside with Spud and Trixie playing a video game while Susan and Jonathan were in the fixing Jake's bedroom when he noticed the shattered glass he asked her about it and she told him that Trixie had did it he wasn't mad by this after all understanding that their son was home at the time anyway Haley was at the school that her brother goes to when she heard something making some weird noise in the alley being curious going over to see what was making that noise that was when the griffin from the underworld appeared in the human world for the first time Yan Yan was there as well

Haley : Yan Yan why is that griffin here in the human world ?

Yan Yan : because this magical creature is going to end your sad excuse for a life in order to make my arch enemy Fu feel a lot of pain

Haley : you can't do this once Jake and the others find out they'll stop you

Yan Yan : i have to make sure that you don't stand in my way any longer now Griffen attack !

the griffin quickly lunges forward attemtping to cut her she jumps quickly out of the way to avoid a deadly blow then sprouts her purple dragon wings and begins running far away from the alley the giffin runs on all four legs with Yan Yan on top pursing her as the creature runs through the streets pushing a lot of cars out of the way forcing some of the N.Y.C drivers to crash into stores some on the corner and their air bag blow up in their face

Haley : come on i need to take flight and fast

flapping her dragon wings fast like she done when her and Susan were escaping from the camp however she couldn't fly away being grabbed by her leg pulling her back down to the ground the girffin body slams her hard on the pavement

Haley : ouch that hurt

Yan Yan : oh trust me this is only the beginning there is a lot more where that came from

ordering a direct attack Haley is attacked directly punched in the chest first before being punched in her back using his lage claws scratches her long pink dress blouse her purple dress with light purple sleeves her matching skirt was also torn as well and her white shoes were damaged as well her body was hit with a red lazar beam her body now smoking along with a couple of cuts on her arm and bruises on her left and right cheeks and bruises on her leg

Yan Yan : don't die on me now the fun's only just begun

Haley : i got to get away from here

she runs away this time not using her wings this time heading for the docks hoping to lead him away from the city she orders the creature to go to the docks as well to trap her first then give her the ultimate beatdown of a lifetime

Jake : so you broke my window by throwing a rock at it ?

Trixie : yeah because we didn't get no response from you Jakie

Jake : yeah i had to help Rose with something so that's why i wasn't there

Spud : so you and her weren't you know making out ?

Jake : no Spud we weren't

Trixie : uh-huh look sooner or later you're going to have to forget about her and move on with your life

Jake : she's just a friend

Spud : more like your girlfriend

Jake : ha ha very funny Spud

Trixie : well it's true

Jake : i really need to stop telling you things

now at the docks Haley hid behnid the crates to catch her breath then she began to wonder how to do take him down when the griffin lifted the crate up revealing her location then grabs her with two hands holding her tightly

Haley : let me go !

Yan Yan : sorry but i'm afraid i can't let you go

suddenly being squeezed to death she lets out a cry of pain Yan Yan sitting on top was enjoying her pain all too well Luong Lao Shi heard her cry of pain and felt that she was on the verge of death he transforms into his dragon form quickly flying through the air sweating as he was flying going over to the house to warn Jake about what was going on hoping that he can save her before she heads for that big dragon island in the sky he arrives just as Jake , Spud and Trixie were about to leave he saw the serious look on his face he knew that something wasn't right so Spud and Trixie leave Jake alone with him to deal with the big major threat right now

To Be Continued 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 : The Underworld Griffin Part 2

Luong Lao Shi : Jake Haley is in terrible danger

Jake : from what and by who ?

Luong Lao Shi : by the underworld griffin

Jake : oh man

Luong Lao Shi : Fu's arch enemy is controlling the creature as we speak

Jake : where are they now ?

Luong Lao Shi : at the docks

Jake : we're going to save her

Luong Lao Shi : then let's hurry

Jake : right Dragon Up !

transforming into his dragon form along with Luong Lao Shi they fly away from the doorstep on their way to the docks to save Haley the huntsclan were on their way to the docks as well using the tracking device that was just created to track the signature of any magical creature leaping from the rooftops of the buildings however they were not alone joining them was Leonardo , Donatello , Raphael and Michelangelo in their Chi enhanced forms joining forces with the huntsclan

Leonardo : mind if we tag along too ?

Huntsman : i'm not sure if you will be able to support us in battle

Michelangelo : don't worry you can count on us

Raphel : besides i have been itching to kick somebody's butt

Leonardo : don't mind him he's just reckless like that

Huntsgirl : right okay let's head over to the docks

the huntsclan and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles catch up with Jake and Luong Lao Shi who were also headed to the docks as well with their help they were going to have an advantage meanwhile Haley was still screaming in pain from being squeezed to death the griffin

Yan Yan : well tell me does it hurt ?

Haley : this really does hurt but

Yan Yan : but what ?

Haley : i refuse to die

using her little strength she had breaking free from his grasp the beads that she had were removed from her head along with her pigtails so her hair was now loose and hanging down shape shifting her head into a dragon's head breathing fire to burn him a little before the rare sphynx commands another direct this time shooting a fire ball for it's mouth forcing her to duck to avoid getting burned looking around for something to use as weapon when she saw a blue container there

Haley : it's about time i end this

Yan Yan : i don't think so !

using her own power from the green suit lifts a couple of containers up hovering over her then they come down rapidly crushing her in the process there was smoke everywhere in the docks making Jake's sister cough as she got up even more badly injured from that last attack

Yan Yan : it's about time i put you out of your misery

Haley : i don't have any power left to even fight with it's over for me

Leonardo , Donatello , Raphael, Michelangelo : it's ninja time !

Haley : huh ?

the four turtles enter the battle right away attacking the pink cat with their ninja weapons landing in front of the injured Haley Long soon the members of the huntsclan arrived along with Jake & Luong Lao Shi who were in their dragon forms

Jake : Haley !

Haley : Jake i'm glad you're here i can't fight her or the griffin

Luong Lao Shi : don't worry we handle this from here okay ?

Haley : okay

Yan Yan : great now i have to fight them

the four Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles focus their chi and a yellow aura appears around them as they float upward into the sky right in front of everyone the bright yellow light almost blinds them then it spreads across the city the turtles were now dragons like Jake but bigger

Jake : that's awesome

Yan Yan : whatever that won't be enough to stop me

Jake : working together as one you're defeated already you just don't know it yet

Yan Yan : what ?

Jake & Luong Lao Shi , the huntsclan and the tmnt charged forward attacking the griffin directly Jake breaths fire along with his grandfather the four turtles shoot fire out their mouths as well of their respected color scheme burning the griffin Huntsgirl uses her spear to strike from behind cutting off his wings the other members attacked with their swords leaving sword marks on the body Jake and the turtles do damage on him by using their dragon claws then the turtles wrap their dragon tails around the neck dragging it a few feet

Yan Yan : no i shouldn't lose not here when i'm so close

Haley stand up now with her hand closed making a fist a purple flame was in her eyes she began running directly her body was covered in a purple flame finishing off the creature for good hitting him in his heart there a large explosion in the docks the smoke clears to show Haley standing there breathing heavily after that Yan Yan vanishes into thin air the battle was over with now Jake and his grandfather change back into their human forms along with the turtles changing back now walking slowly toward them until she collapsed passing out after being pushed to her limit the Leonardo places her on his shoulders they return to the house where Susan opens the door to see her injured quickly taking her from Leo's hand taking her up to her room wrapping her arms, legs , shoulders , feet and head with white bandages

Jake : thanks for the help

Ralphael : no problem kid and that was the best butt kicking of my life

Donatello : i swear you're really violent sometimes

Ralpheal : says you geek boy

Leonardo : we should head back now

the four turtles leave the house back at the docks the armor was retrieved Huntsgirl takes the armor back to the hideout this time putting in a much safer place so that it doesn't fall into the wrong hands ever again this adding a security system to prevent any future disasters

End Of Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 : Yan Yan's New Form

a few minutes later Haley wakes up covered in bandages in her bedroom however she wasn't alone as she opened her eyes to see Jake , Susan , Luong Lao Shi and Fu Dog standing there in her room concerned with her condition after the battle with the docks however she couldn't remember anything after Leonardo brought her home

Jakes : Hales are you alright ?

Haley : a little bit except for my head hurts and my ribs are a little sore plus my clothes were ruined by the Griffin

Luong Lao Shi : that was a very tough opponent

Haley : and i couldn't have defeat that creature without the help of you , Jake , the Huntslcan and the Teenage Muntant Ninja Turtles

Fu Dog : you don't have to worry that thing is dead now

Haley : that's good

Jake : and that cat vanished afterwards so there is no any sign of her

Fu Dog : i was afraid of that

Susan : Haley i'm sorry

Haley : i don't understand

Susan : i should have known before that this was going to happen i could have prevented this i'm such a bad mother

Haley : mommy you're not a bad mother

Jake : she's right you've helped grow into the people that we are today

Luong Lao Shi : Jake & Haley are right you have helped them grow from their time when they were young to now you shouldn't feel bad

Susan : you're right i shouldn't but i'm upset with myself that i wasn't fully aware of the situation at hand

Fu Dog : we're lucky that her husband doesn't know about this

miles away from the city Yan Yan was pacing back and forth with her arms folded behind her back very frustrated with her defeat at the hands of Jake and co Olivia was downstairs in the living room watching t.v when she turns to the news at 5'o clock news to see the docks heavily damaged that was when she learned about the fight that ocurred there earlier also hearing the male news reporter mention her cat Miss Tinkles

Olivia : that cat has gone too far now

Yan Yan : i need to do something in order to settle things with that dog of theirs once and for all

Dark Dragon : maybe i could be of an assistance

Yan Yan : who the heck are you ?

Dark Dragon : i'm the dark dragon i'm the once that faced off the American Dragon's grandfather

Yan Yan : so why are you here ?

Dark Dragon : because i can help you with evening the score with that dog

Yan Yan : uh-huh go on

Dark Dragon : here just hold my hand

so she does everything was fine at first that unitl a dark aura covers her entire body screaming in pain from the dark aura until she went further into the darkness finding herself in this dark black void where she sees a dark flame in the middle walking over to the dark purple flame extending her hand out in the flame covering her entire body she was transforming right in front of the Dark Dragon until her transformation was complete

Dark Yan Yan : i feel so much stronger now then i did when i was normal

Dark Dragon : you can confront Fu Dog and finish him off for good

Dark Yan Yan : yes this is perfect

Olivia had watched everything through the peephole with the Dark Dragon & her cat Yan Yan wasn't the only one that was feeling the change Olivia herself was feeling the side effects of the wolf transformation her blue eyes were changing color having deep blue now activating her version of the Eye Of The Dragon that Jake poessed this was only the beginning of Haley's former arch rival gaining powers unlike Jake the powers that she was gaining was wolf powers

End Of Chapter 11 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 : Ancient Light

Fu Dog was at the Canal Electronics Shop which was now fully repaired after the attack a worried Fu was resting beside the counter wanting to end this revenge scheme once and for all before more innocent get caught in the middle however there was something in the spell book about the Ancient Light

Fu Dog : Ancient Light is located in the Magus Bazaar it grants the user the ability to use lighting and being able to repel the darkness of any form

now learning this information from the spell book he immediately closed up the shop for the day changing the open sign to a closed sign then he leaves through the small dog door that he had for him to go in and out at anytime now running through the streets as fast as he could toward the Magus Bazaar even avoiding to be caught by the dog catcher on his to the Magus Bazaar hoping that the Ancient Light is still there meanwhile Rose was visiting the long household after hearing about the fights at the docks she knocks on the door twice before Jake comes down to answer opening to see her standing there

Jake : hi Rose

Rose : hi Jake i came here to see if Haley was alright

Jake : oh that well she's recovering from the fight right now

Rose : i'm really sorry that she had to go through with that

Jake : i know you feel bad for her

Rose : after the fight i was beginning to suspect something

Jake : suspect something like what ?

Rose : that griffin that attacked your sister

Jake : yeah

Rose : well i didn't want to think the horrible but it looked like it came from one of our experiments

Jake : experiments ?

Rose : yes the Huntsman was experimenting in the academy while the rest of us were training

Jake : so he created the griffin there ?

Rose : yes in order to get rid of you once and for all

Huntsman : yes this creature will be my ultimate champion in defeating the american dragon

Huntsgirl : with all do respect but how is this creature suppose to defeat him ?

Huntsman : this creature has a strong arms and legs which would make the dragon beg for mercy

Rose : i didn't believe anything that came out of his mouth since he often bragged like a idiot about it i watched as he trained it every day and night everything was calm at first until he started to yell really loud at it

Jake : really ?

Rose : yes and he often threw things at him calling the griffin a failure so he had left through the vents to the outside of the academy a portal to the underworld was open so he went there and stayed there

Jake : wow i feel like a jerk for killing him when he didn't deserve it

Rose : it's alright Jake he's in a much better place now

now arriving at the Magus Bazaar searching around for the Ancient Light he bumps into Jasmine who was also there during the time only there wasn't a lunar Elicpse for her to transform into Nix to suck the living soul out of people she was wearing her purple sweater-dress with a black belt and white knee-high boots

Jasmine : Fu

Fu Dog : Jasmine what brings you here ?

Jasmine : just walking around and you ?

Fu Dog : just searching for thia anicent light in order to defeat my arch enemy

Jasmine : i saw something over there glowing yellow and no one wouldn't even touch it though it's still there

Fu Dog : okay thanks Jasmine

Jasmine : anything and if you see Rose can you tell her that Jake is mine and she needs to keep her hands off him

Fu Dog : right i'll let her know

the slender young girl with the black hair and a beauty mark leaves to continue her stroll through the Bazaar as for Fu he arrives at the Ancient Light just sitting there in the middle so he touches it and a bright yellow light blinds him at first until a yellow suit appeared along with a yellow sphere so Fu puts the suit on and then the yellow sphere was transferred into his body as well now ready to repeal the darkness also settle the score with her once and for all

End Of Chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 : Jake's Love Triangle

Jake now was wearing his dark blue tuxedo with a red dress shirt and yellow t-shirt dark blue pants and black shoes with gray and a gray sole going on a date with Rose she had a black headband a purple dress with black flats leaving Haley who had just recovered from the attack alone with Susan & Jonathan they were at a restaurant eating

Rose : Jake

Jake : yeah Rose

Rose : i'm glad that we could spend time together now

Jake : me too Rose me too

Rose : i just wish i could have done this sooner

Jake : i wish could to if i wasn't so shy around you

Rose : you had a good reason to be after all you just didn't want to take a chance with going out with me upsetting my parents

Jake : you do have a point there

Rose : but you managed to overcome all of that now and i'm glad for you

Jake : thank you Rose that means a lot

Jasmine was walking by the restaurant wearing her red dress with black flats and purple-blue purse stopping to see Rose and Jake having a good time this made her extremely upset she goes inside the restaurant to confront Rose right there on the spot in front of the others and Jake

Jasmine : look Rose Jake is mine and i should be the only one to date him

Jake : hold on Jasmine i'm not really yours i just asked you to the school dance that's all you don't need to go after Rose she didn't do nothing to you

Rose : no Jake it's alright she doesn't understand how much i care about you

Jasmine : you don't care about him at all you rather see him dead

Rose : that is so not true

Jasmine : whatever it doesn't matter i'm taking him back

Jake : i'm on a date with her right now so you can leave before you hurt somebody

Rose : he's right i think you should to save the both of us the trouble

Jasmine : you don't have the right to declare anything you blonde freak

Rose : i better watch your tone if i were you

Jasmine : you know that he's mine and yet you're with him

Rose : he asked me out for a romantic date so

Jake : it's cool Rose we could leave and forget about this entire thing

Rose : oh no it's about time i put Jasmine her in her place

Jasmine : i like to see you try

Jasmine & Rose clashed toward each other before she grabs Rose by the air dragging her all over the restaurant so she responded to that by grabbing her by her black hair slamming her on the floor Jake tries to break up the fight but her couldn't since there was other people in front of him watching the fight some even pulling their phones to record Rose & Jasmine's fight

Jake : this isn't how i wanted to spent my date with Rose

back at the house the fight was being displayed on the T.V Jonathan , Haley & Susan were silent watching Rose & Jasmine fighting so Jake tries again and this time he manages to pull her away from Jasmine and they leave the restaurant after that Jake takes her home but refuses

Jake : is something wrong Rose ?

Rose : i just go spend a little more time with you that's all

Jake : but what about what happened just now with Jasmine ?

Rose : it's okay Jake i kinda put myself in this situation

Jake : no i'm taking the blame for this one if i hadn't asked her out to the dance

Rose : maybe we can do this again some other time ?

Jake : sure

Rose leaves him and heads for home Jake does the same walking through the streets with his head held down blaming himself for causing Jasmine & Rose to fight Haley came running toward him giving her brother a hug in order to cheer him up

Jake : thank you Haley but i a hug isn't going to make me feel better about tonight

Haley : Jake you didn't know that this was going to happen

Jake : i know i just wish i could have known first hand

he goes upstairs to sit on his bed taking off his blue tuxedo revealing his red dress shirt and yellow tie sitting on his bed his red dragon tail was sticking out troubled by his love triangle that he caused in the first place Fu returned from the Magus Bazaar with the Ancient Light when he sees Haley sitting on the couch so he comes over and sits down next to her there he learns that Rose & Jasmine were fighting over Jake and he feels bad so they come with a plan to cheer him up

End Of Chapter 13 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 : Clash Ancient Light Vs Dark Yan Yan

Haley : hey Jake do you want to come out and hang out at the skateboard park ?

Jake : i could use a little skateboarding to help me clear my mind sure

Haley : this could be great you even teach me how to do a handstand and kick flips and some of the pro skateboard moves

Jake : no i'm not going to teach you any of that because you would get seriously hurt

Haley : alright Jake

Fu Dog : i'm coming too just in case she shows up trying to kill us again i can use my secret weapon on her

Haley : okay

at the skate park Jake was putting on his helmet his dragon themed skateboard was beside him Haley was sitting on the left end of the ramp along with fu keeping a eye for Yan Yan Jake places her left foot on his skateboard getting a head start then goes down the ramp moving fast a little

Haley : i hope your secret weapon works

Fu Dog : don't worry it will

Dark Yan Yan was on her way to the skate park using her new abilities to fly through the air at rapid speed fully ready to take back what was rightfully hers back with Jake he was performing a handstand with his skateboard when Dark Yan Yan appeared by shooting a purple sphere at Jake almost killing him this made him mad

Jake : hey you stupid cat that could have killed me !

Dark Yan Yan : like i really care

Fu Dog : alright this has gone far enough

Dark Yan Yan : Fu i have been waiting to settle the score with you for the longest

Fu Dog : i know you do but don't hurt Jake

Dark Yan Yan : he was in the way so he should have just stay out of the way

Jake : this ends now

Fu Dog : let's do it

Fu Dog activates the Ancient light giving him the yellow suit followed by a yellow glow while Jake was engulfed in a orange red flame transforming into the American Dragon Haley stood behind the ramp watching Jake & Fu Dog

Darn Yan Yan : so it has come down to this

Fu Dog : yes it has

Jake : you won't get away this time

the two charge forward attacking her directly while Jake's sister watched everything not paying any attention to her brother but Fu in his Ancient Light Form using all of his power to create a sword made of the yellow aura using that to slice down the barrier that was she began to blush at the sight of him as well

Dark Yan Yan : when did you get so powerful ?

Fu Dog : because i believe in the good in others plus the goodness in my heart

Dark Yan Yan : goodness in others yeah right that will only make you weak

Jake : having others to care for you is better well why don't we show her

Fu Dog : yeah let's do it

combining their power together to take her down right away breaking the barrier she had placed in front of her then Fu goes ahead of him moving close to her and placed his left hand on the middle of her chest fully removing the darkness from her power plus all of her powers gained from the dark dragon the day before she was falling down toward the ground screaming but Jake managed to catch her just in the neck of time

Jake : game over

Yan Yan : i was so close

Fu Dog : it's about time we take you back to your family let them deal with you

Haley : Fu you were amazing

Fu Dog : thanks

Haley : oh and you were good to Jake

Jake : right

Fu Dog and Haley were holding each other's hand looking into each other's eyes Jake was watching the closely beginning to suspect that something else was going on between them for now he went along with it sometime later Jake goes over to house knocking on the door and Olivia comes to the door only to see Jake holding her cat in his arms

Olivia : Miss Tinkles what happened ?

Jake : you're cat was attacking me and my dog so i had to spray her with pepper in order to get her to stop

Olivia : it's alright i can take it from here

she takes Yan Yan from Jake's arms and he walks away from the house now taking her upstairs for her punishment of getting no cat food for a week for her actions Fu & Haley came home before Jake did where they tell Susan that they had a good time at the park she shrugged and continued to wash the dishes then the two went upstairs Jake was still concerned with what he saw between Haley & Fu his thoughts were clouded with his sister and Fu being together returning home transforming back into his human form he was going to get the answers that he needed from Haley herself

End Of Chapter 14


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 : Haley Confesses

now taking a bath her black hair wasn't in pigtails now her hair was down sitting in the bathtub with warm water and a bar of white soap her clothes were in her bedroom that was across from the bathroom Jake was standing outside the bathroom during the time she was taking a bath

Jake : Hales

Haley : yes Jake

Jake : i was just curious you know because after the fight with Yan Yan you & Fu were holding hands and looking into each other eyes care to explain

sitting in the tub now placing her soap on the side of the bathtub now her hand was on the left side of her head realizing that he witnessed them during that short moment taking a deep breath to calm her nerves getting to confess to him

Jake : i'm waiting

Haley : okay Jake you have to promise not to get upset okay ?

Jake : i promise i'll keep my cool

Haley : see me and Fu have a romantic relationship going on

Jake suddenly started to lose it after she confessed running down the stairs quickly heading into kitchen looking for a bag to breath in out with Susan wasn't sure what was going with him at this point since his freakout was so sudden

Susan : Jake honey what's wrong ?

Jake : i need a bag to breath in and out right now

Susan : did dad show you a embarrassing photo of himself again ?

Jake : no it's a lot worse than that Haley just told me that she has a romantic relationship with Fu

Susan : she what ?

Jake : yes she had a romantic relationship with Fu

Haley : Jake Jake are you alright ?

Jake : no Haley i'm not alright you and Fu are together which is just totally disgusting

Haley : i know that you don't like it but we do

Jake comes back upstairs with the brown bag breathing in and out heavily stopping right in front of the bathroom to get some more answers on the time spent with grandfather's dog he stopped breathing in the brown bag

Jake : when did you start having a romantic relationship with him ?

Haley : all of this started when we were in Central Park and we kissed

Jake : you actually kissed ?

Haley : yes we did

Jake : you should have told me about it

Haley : i know but we chose not to since if was going to make you mad along with mommy and daddy

Jake : well i'm mad now that you kept this secret from me

Susan : i'm mad as well too that i didn't know that you were in love with a dog

Haley : i know and i'm sorry that i should have told you sooner

Jake : i don't want to talk about this anymore now i need to rest

Haley : mom i

Susan : don't even say anything because i'm not in the mood to hear it just go to your room when you finish your bath

so she continued to play with her yellow rubber duck and rubbing the soap on her arms , legs and chest a few more time before standing up and stepping out of the bathtub using the towel to dry herself off wrapping the towel around her body exis the bathroom walking down the hallway to her room there she removed the towel changing into her night wear sitting on the bed now sulking because of her confession toward Jake & Susan a few minutes later Jonathan returns from work only to see Jake & Susan really troubled

Jonathan : hey what happend to you two ?

Jake : Haley had a romantic relationship with Grandfather's dog

Jonathan : okay

Susan : and the worst part of it is they kissed out in broad daylight in Central Park

Jonathan : aren't you overreacting ?

Susan : no we're just too overwhelmed by it that we can't even begin to wrap our head around it

Jonathan : oh i see

now resting in her bed covering herself with the green cover turning off the lamp going straight to sleep Jonathan was just outside her room peaking in looking at her sleep however he heard her talking in her sleep saying things like " i'm sorry & " i didn't mean to make you angry with me " he leaves her alone seeing that she's feeling guilty for keeping their relationship a secret until now goes into the bedroom that she shares with his wife who was putting makeup on during this time before getting into bed with him he stayed up to read a book for a little until he was tired taking off his glasses putting them near the lamp and he turns off the light going to sleep next to Susan hugging her tightly she smiled feeling his warmth Jake was in his room breathing fire while he slept feeling a little bit better still not over their relationship yet Dr .Diente plans to kidnap Haley again

End Of Chapter 15


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 : Narrow Escape

the next day Haley was waking up to the bright sunlight in her room rubbing her eyes softly before removing the green cover putting her foot down into her white slippers her slender black hair was still loose and hanging down so she goes over to her mirror changing her hairstyle back into her usual twin pigtails look with the four purple beads going to the bathroom to brush her teeth with her own toothbrush then using the little bit of pink mouthwash she had before coming out the bathroom going back to her room to change and she was wearing her spare pink dress blouse purple dress with light purple sleeves a matching skirt and white shoes now leaving her room about to head down when she bumped into Jonathan

Haley : good morning dad

Jonathan : i know you feel worried about what happened last night with Jake & Susan

Haley : i know you're mad at me at too

Jonathan : oh no i'm not mad at all as matter of fact i just want to take you to take your daughter to work day

Haley : are you about this i mean what will Susan say about this ?

Jonathan : i think we should leave them alone for a while so that they could clear their minds

Haley : okay then

Jonathan & Haley ate their breakfast it was scrambled eggs and toast after eating their breakfast the two washed their dishes in the sink from there they leave the house getting into his car Haley straps her seat belt on Susan's husband starts the car engine and drives away from the house

Haley : so where we going ?

Jonathan : to my job of course so i can show you what daddy does everyday

Haley : okay i can't wait to see

Jonathan : it's going to be exciting

unknown to them that they were being followed by Dr. Diente who transformed into a giant yeti type monsterwalking making large footsteps at first Jonathan didn't hear them but the stomping became louder looking in his rear view mirror to see the giant tooth following them now taking matters into his own hands

Jonathan : Haley hang on as i try to shake this giant tooth monster

pushing on the gas increasing the car's speed as he went down the left lane with Haley holding on for dear life until the point where she got motion sickness trying to open the window to throw up managing to open the window with her dragon claws then she throws up on the side of the car after that closing the window holding her stomach while she sinks down into the chair the giant tooth closes in on them now running out of options he grabs his spear from the back seat sticking his out the car's window throwing the spear right at his leg thus stopping the giant tooth creature he sighed relief as they continued down the street where Haley continued to rub her hand on her stomach from puking on his car

Jonathan : well here we are

he gets out of the car first then Haley does holding her stomach to prevent herself from throwing up any further walks with him holding his hand as they were walking toward the building that he worked at their bring your daughter to work day was now just starting Jake's sister was excited at the same sick from the car ride but it wasn't going to last too long before she started to feel a little better as they entered the building greeting everyone that worked with they noticed his daughter there with him so she shook her hand as well Dr .Diente reverted back to his human form stood up now refusing to give up with his plan to get back at Haley for not getting her rare dragon tooth

End Of Chapter 16 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 : Advice

now sitting in the office Jonathan was preparing to make another one of his sales to compete with the competition Haley was sitting there on the short stack of books remembering the reaction that she got once she told her brother and her mom about the relationship with Fu there was a tear in her left eye quickly wiping it away

Jonathan : Haley Hoo what's wrong ?

Haley : Jake and mom are upset with me because of my relationship with Fu

Jonathan : let me guess you and him had a romantic moment ?

Haley : uh-huh

Jonathan : and now your brother and my wife is upset by it ?

Haley : yes and i need some advice on how to make reconnect the bond with my brother and mom again

Jonathan : just do what i do when my wife is mad at me

Haley : like what ?

Jonathan : give her a nice ring that was staffed and forged from our great grandparents

Haley : that's seems a little overboard don't you think ?

Jonathan : no you're right that would be too much for Jake & Susan to handle look the best thing you do is tell them that you were wrong and you didn't mean to break the family up like this

Haley : are you sure that this is going to work daddy ?

Jonathan : don't worry too much it will work for you

Haley : well i'll give it a try and see what happens

Jonathan : good i'm going to show my brand new idea to my fellow workers stay here until get back okay ?

Haley : okay daddy

he leaves her alone in his office going to the meeting room she sat there tapping on his desk when she looked up to see a picture of her , Jake , Susan & Jonathan during one of their family trips at the geyser still hearing his voice inside her head

Haley : i understand what i have to do now

Dr . Diente : well isn't this special ?

Haley : that voice

Dr Diente : long time no see Mrs. Long

Haley : not you again

Dr Diente : i want to make you pay for not getting that dragon tooth of yours

Haley : well too bad for you because i don't even have it anymore the nice and kind tooth fairy has it

Dr . Diente : i figured you say that so that's why i brought these guys with me

snapping his fingers quickly the tooth minions appear grabbing a hold of her by the arms lifting her up off the ground looking directly at the tooth fairy's former assistant being on guard just in case he tries something else

Haley : you won't kidnap me this time

Dr. Diente : you're coming with me whether you like it or not

Haley : i said no !

shopfitting her head into a purple dragon's head again spitting out fire to burn his tooth minions down then she advanced toward him now willing to take him down he uses her dragon tooth to transform into the giant yeti type creature again attempting to crush her with his left hand she places her hand upward to prevent from being crushed holding his hand up with the very little strength she had on the verge of being crushed to death suddenly her eyes widen as she saw herself in this empty void

Haley : hello is anybody there ?

there was no response now frighten by the dark void she was walking slow hoping to find the exit when she came across herself in a full dragon form turning to look at her human form walking toward her slowly placing her hand on her human counterpart's forehead

Haley : i know you can defeat Dr. Diente after like Jake said girls mature faster than boys

Haley : right

she shape shifts her head into a purple dragon's head & neck biting the doctor on the leg then she burned him as well forcing the doctor to pull his hand away holding his left foot in pain he reverts back to his human form after dropping her dragon tooth that she had

Haley : it's over for you

Dr . Diente : you defeated me without the help of your brother so i accept death

Haley : i'm not going to kill you just i don't want to see your face ever again

the cops arrived a few minutes later arresting the doctor charging him with trespassing the male cop was taking him away in hand cuffs he glared over at Jake's seven year old sister and she glared right back at him the cops escort him out of the building Jonathan returns from his business meeting to see Haley sitting there on the pile of books

Jonathan : i'm back Haley ready to go home ?

Haley : yes daddy

he scoops her up placing her on his shoulders then he walks out of his office heading downstairs walking through the main doors going toward his car the two get back in and he drives away from the work place on their way back Haley was looking out the window ready to apologize Jonathan parked his car outside the house and Haley quickly jumps out the car running up the steps opening the door she runs inside to find Jake sitting on the couch

Haley : Jake

Jake : i'm not in the mood

Haley : i know you're not but i just want to say that i'm sorry for not telling you about what happened between me & fu and running the family bond that we have i didn't mean to do this

Jake : you didn't ?

Haley : no i didn't i just wanted to show him what real love is that's all

Jake : well i forgive you but there is someone else that would really needs a apology

Haley : right

heading upstairs to the bedroom now Susan was there looking at herself in the mirror stressed out since yesterday from Haley's confession she knocks on the door so Susan walks over the door and opens it looking down to see Haley

Susan : now isn't a good time Haley

Haley : mommy i just want to say sorry for not telling you either about what happened i didn't mean to cause the rift between us

Susan : oh Haley it's alright i understand that you just wanted to show him love and affection that's all

Haley : but i took things too far which caused you and Jake to be mad at me

Susan : i was mad a little i just didn't expect it that's all

Haley : don't worry i won't do this again

Susan : okay

now feeling better now Hales leaves the room returning to her bedroom sitting on the edge of the bed pleased with herself for making it up to them but she couldn't get that whole thing with meeting her dragon form in the dark void waiting a little while Haley was going to get the answers from Luong Lao Shi

End Of Chapter 17 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 : Getting Rid Of Miss Tinkles

Jake was cleaning up the shop while Luong Lao Shi and Fu Dog were watching making sure that he doesn't miss a spot anywhere when Haley was knocking on the door of the shop so he steps down on the footstool walking toward the door

Luong Lao Shi : Haley it's so good to see you

Haley : it's good to see you too

Luong Lao Shi : so what brings here the merchandise here is completely junk

Haley : the stuff you have here is fine

Jake : that's a matter of opinion

Luong Lao Shi : get back to work !

Haley : right anyway i was face to face Dr Diente at dad's job

Luong Lao Shi : i see

Haley : and my full dragon form appeared in this dark void telling me that girls mature faster than girls

Luong Lao Shi : go on continue

Haley : and i was able to defeat him so now i need to know the meaning behind this

Luong Lao Shi : i knew that this day would come

Haley : what do you mean by that ?

Luong Lao Shi : see you in need of dragon training to fully transform your body into a full dragon form like Jake has done

Haley : oh okay but who is going to train me to transform my entire body into a dragon ?

at the middle school that Jake , Trixie and Spud go to there was a female woman in her mid 20s with slender tan skin long wavy black hair wearing a yellow shirt with a light pink t-shirt a necklace with four pink beads connected to a black string and a blue pants and gray shoes her name was Sun Park she was called forward by Dolores Derceto since the school didn't have a home economics class

Sun Park : so you need me to be a teacher for Millard Fillmore School ?

Dolores Derceto: yes and from everything that i've seen you're perfect for being a home economics teacher

Sun Park : sure i can help this school develop some skills in cooking

Dolores Derceto : okay once we get the classroom created you can take over from there

Sun Park : okay thank you Dolores Derceto

Dolores Derceto : i believe you can do it

she leaves her office walking down the hall toward the exit of the school taking a taxi to her house feeling excited that she was going to be a teacher at Middle Fillmore School meanwhile Susan was thinking about Haley since she hasn't developed her dragon powers to the full extent to shape shifting

Susan : i need to find someone to train her

Sun Park was home now getting ready to take a warm bath for her slender tan skin sticking her foot into the water making sure that it was warm before sitting on the side place her foot in the water before her entire body enters the tube sitting down relaxing when there was a ring on her doorbell so she gets out putting on a white robe walking out of the bathroom going over to the door after she rings for a second time opening the door to see her

Sun Park : hello ?

Susan : hi my name is Susan Long and i was in the neighborhood looking for someone to train my daughter

Sun Park : what do you mean ?

Susan : see my daughter like Jake has dragon abilities but she can't transform fully just certain parts of her body so i was wondering if you were interested ?

Sun Park : okay i can help you because i'm also a dragon

Susan : no way

Sun Park : yes it's all true

Susan : this is perfect thank you

Sun Park : you're welcome Susan and i can't wait to see your daughter

Susan leaves now and Sun resumes her warm bath thinking about being a teacher and training Jake's sister back with her she pulled Fu over explaining to him that she had to tell Jake & Susan he wasn't upset by it since he knew deep down that the time was right

Haley : are you sure you're okay with this ?

Fu Dog : yeah i'm okay

Haley : you're the best do Jake could have

Fu Dog : i know

Olivia Mears was tired now after everything that she had been through was taking her cat back to the pet shop explaining to the owner that her cat was hard to control so the owners takes the rare sphynx off her hands putting her back in the cage now Fu Dog's lucky coin was safe and Yan Yan was no longer going to get her little cat hands on it putting her in a cage placing her in the back of the pet store where no one would want her ever again

End Of Chapter 18 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 : New School Uniforms

the principal of the school that Haley & Olivia go to was now changing the dress code for the school all the girls that attended their had to wear uniforms now instead of their normal clothes that they usually wear on the daily basis Haley's mom now learns about this from a letter in her mailbox explaining the whole situation Olivia also received the letter in her mailbox

Haley : i wonder why we would have to wear school uniforms now mommy ?

Susan : because it's a formal dress code

Haley : so really to wear clothes that aren't revealing ?

Susan : think of this as fitting in with the others girls

Haley : that sounds like fun

Susan : see i knew you would like it

Haley : so when do i get my new uniform ?

Susan : we have to the school and get it

Haley : okay

Susan and Haley quickly leave getting into her husband's car using her car keys to start the car then grabs a hold of the steering wheel driving away from the house on their way to the school for gifted children where was there in the auditorium with the girls school uniforms

Haley : i can't wait to see this new girls school uniform

Ms. Birch: hello Mrs. Long

Susan : hi Mrs. Birch i'm here to for the school uniform

Ms. Birch : okay just wait right there

going into the brown box to pull out her school uniform it was a plain white vest a plaid blue skirt knee high socks and black shoes Susan goes into her wallet to pull out some money to pay for the uniform from there placed the uniform in the bag Susan & Haley walk away Olivia and her dad came to get her uniform as well along with the other girls that attended that school at the same time a cooking class was being developed after one of the staff members found a empty room so it was being renovated as we speak

Jake : okay gramps everything is now clean so can we do some dragon training now ?

Luong Lao Shi : sure but there is one last thing i need you to do for me

Jake : okay so what is it ?

Luong Lao Shi : i need you to travel to the parallel world and retrieve a special herb called the miracle youth

Jake : how am i suppose to get to that parallel world anyway ?

Fu Dog : since Haley's comet is passed a portal should open up right about now

a portal opens up near Central Park but it was going to stay open for a limited amount of time so Jake transforms into his dragon form quickly flying out the first floor window flying through the air quickly away from Manhattan's Chinatown avoiding the building a he flew by there he finds the portal to the parallel world closing he flies straight forward into it going through this weird stream looking back to see the portal closed going through the stream another portal opens up in front of him going through the portal he finds himself in the parallel version of his world the portal closed above him changing back into his human form

Jake : wow it look just like New York City but something seems different about it oh well i can figure that part out later right now i need to find the special herb that gramps had mentioned

walking around the parallel version of New York searching every part in search for the Miracle Youth herb there he bumps into the parallel version of himself however his attire was different along with his hair and speech pattern he was wearing a red long sleeved dress shirt blue pants and gray shoes his black hair was combed down without the green highlights

Parallel Jake : sorry i wasn't looking where i was going

Jake : wait a minute are you me ?

Parallel Jake : yes but i'm your parallel so everything that you have and are very good at i'm not

Jake : so do you have the same dragon powers as me ?

Parallel Jake : no it skipped me and straight to my seven year old sister Haley she has all the dragon powers in the family

Jake : what about mom or dad ?

Parallel Jake : well i can show you but you're not going to like what you see

so Parallel Jake takes him to the house where he unlocks the door with his key walking right in Jake looks around to see pictures of only his parallel and his parallel sister and mom in the photos with no Jonathan then the two stop in front of the kitchen

Parallel Jake : mom i have someone i would like you to meet

Parallel Susan : okay i'm coming

the parallel version of Susan Long comes downstairs wearing a blue business jacket with a white t-shirt a blue business skirt and black flats Jake was at a loss for words at this world's Susan Long and Parallel Jake tells him that she's the most successful business woman in all of N.Y.C this made him faint so the two pick him up and carry him up the stairs to his room where he rest on the bed seeing first hand that this world was different from his own entirely

End Of Chapter 19


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 : Haley's New Look

Parallel Jake : look he's waking up

Jake : uh what happened ?

Parallel Susan : you fainted once you heard about my success

Jake : well how did it come to this ?

Parallel Jake : in your world your dad and mom met in school

Jake : yeah ?

Parallel Jake : well in this universe Susan met him and they tried to be one big happy family but it just wasn't working out

Jake : why ?

Parallel Jake : because of the heated argument that they had one day

Jake : a argument ?

Parallel Jake : yep

Susan : i know you haven't been doing what you're suppose to do on when you were suppose to be watching Haley !

Jonathan : well excuse me if i wasn't doing what i was suppose to do when my wife goes out to the club every night

Susan : we both know that's a lie i have my catering job to deal with so i can't be a stay at home mom

Jonathan : and i can't be a stay at home dad

Susan : no you're just a lazy no good for nothing man and you're not the same person i met in school

Jonathan : and you're not the same person i met in school either

Jake : hold on i'm sure we can work this out

Haley : please mom dad don't fight

Susan and Jonathan continued to argue with each other about watching their kids when Haley walked over to their arguing parents hoping that they would settle down and the unthinkable happens Jonathan had his hand out getting ready to hit her when he missed and hits Haley by accident falling back on the kitchen floor rubbing her left check in total shock at what he just done Jake was also surprised as well Susan ran toward her daughter hugging her tightly

Jonathan : oh no what have i done ?

Susan : that was the final straw you just hurt the one person that i care about in this family

Jonathan : i didn't mean to do it it was a mistake

Susan : just pack your things and get out of the house

Jonathan : but i didn't

Susan : now !

so he packs all of his things into his suitcase opening the door taking one last glance at his family before walking out the door getting into his car driving away it the pouring rain Haley couldn't do anything but watch from the window

Jake : that's rough

Parallel Jake : from there got himself a apartment in the Bronx where he continued his job however he went insane due to not have anyone to talk to or spend time with

Parallel Susan : and Fu died a few months after Jonathan had left us

in the mist of their conversation Parallel Haley comes downstairs looking like Jake except that she pink highlights instead of green being spiky like his as well wearing a pink cargo jacket pink shorts and pink shoes she was the american dragon in this universe

Parallel Haley : what's going on ?

Jake : i just came here to get a special herb

Parallel Haley : let's try looking in the Magus Bazaar maybe they'll have one left in stock

Jake : okay as long there is no one there to stop us

Parallel Haley : right Dragon Up !

transforming into her purple dragon form having muscles Jake also transformed as well flying away from the house however they were watched by Spud & Trixie who were members of the Huntsclan on top of the Pantheon building

Huntsboy : there on the move

Huntsgirl : we must prevent them from getting the special herb

while flying Jake was thinking about his family in the other universe seeing them as one big happy family feeling sorry for the Parallel Haley not having a father figure in her life before he could say one word they arrived at the Magus Bazaar

Parallel Haley : i can use my eye of the dragon to locate the herb

saying three words her eyes were glowing purple seeing through her surrounding finding the herb in the sewers so Jake & her head down into the sewers after she removed the sewer's cover the two huntclan member followed them into the sewer as well

Jake : so where is the Miracle Youth at ?

Parallel Haley : just at end of this tunnel

reaching the end of the tunnel finding the Miracle Herb only to be confronted by Spud & Trixie

Huntsboy : hello Haley

Parallel Haley : i thought i was done with you ?

Huntsgirl : you haven't been done with us ever since the members of the dragon council passed away along with your grandfather

Parallel Haley : you don't dare speak of him even after death

Jake : i want to help you

Parallel Haley : you leave them to me just take the Miracle Herb and head up to the surface

without any arguing he takes the herb and climbs up the ladder leading up to the cover removing that with one hand while holding the herb looking down to see her create a barrier to protect herself from their attacks he climbs up out of the sewer leaving her behind to deal with them and another portal opens up he leaps in with the herb in his hand as the portal closes returning to his world back with Parallel Haley the two members of the clan managed to take her down by tasering her in the chest she collapsed then they kidnap her returning to the academy to please their leader which was Rose Jake's love interest holding her for ransom Jake returns and the portal closes right in front of him inside the shop

Fu Dog : i see you manged to get the herb

Jake : yes with a little help from our parallels

Luong Lao Shi : thank you now i can use this for a future spell

Jake : i'm just glad that Jonathan and Susan are happy together

Fu Dog : huh kid ?

Jake : nothing

elsewhere at Olivia's house she invited Haley over for a makeover now she had changed her entire hairstyle her carrot red hair was now a natural red color tied into a ponytail with a blue scrunchie wearing her white plain vest the plaid blue skirt knee high socks and black shoes earring on her ears also white Haley still had her slender black hair in twin pigtails with the four purple beads wearing her white plain vest the plaid blue skirt knee high socks and black shoes Olivia was on her knees doing her hair while Haley was sitting with her legs pretzel crossed

Haley : are you sure you can do this ?

Olivia : it's going to be fine

she began by removing her purple beads ribbons them on the floor also using a comb to take out her pigtails her black hair was now loose until she combed it with her blue comb it was down now with a curve near her left ear and her hair was shoulder length showing her new look in the mirror

Olivia : so what do you think ?

Haley : i do look beautiful this way

Olivia : i agree you do to

Jake's sister continued to look into the mirror and she started to have romantic images of herself and fu Olivia quickly noticed the expression on her face right now concerned with her problem wanting to know if she was okay

Olivia : Haley is something troubling you ?

Haley : yes it's about my relationship with the dog that we own

Olivia : what happened between you and the dog ?

Haley : well i have developed romantic feeling for him and after i made up to Jake & Susan i haven't been able to control this feelings

Olivia : i see well meet at the public pool and then maybe we can talk about this further okay ?

Haley : sure

she leaves her house wondering what she her former arch rival had to help her control her feelings for Fu so she flies home using her dragon wings only for her feeling to get worse and worse to point where she started to call him prince charming only to clamp her mouth shut making sure that no one else heard her returning home to find Jake sitting with his family watching the game she goes upstairs to think for a while about Olivia's method

End Of Chapter 20 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 : Wetlook Swim

Olivia was at the public pool sitting waiting for Haley to arrive wearing her white vest blue plaid skirt knee high socks and black shoes her black shoes were in the water while her natural red hair was in a high ponytail with a blue scrunchie and white earrings her feet was wet now Haley arrives at the pool with her hair in twin pigtails with purple bow ties wearing her white vest along with her blue plaid skirt white high knee socks and black shoes sitting next to Olivia her feet was now wet from putting them down in the water

Haley : i just want to know why did you tell me to come here of all places ?

Olivia : because i just though that this would be the perfect spot for me to help you with your little dilemma

Haley : oh yeah controlling my feelings

Olivia : i have to ask but have you ever had your clothes wet before ?

Haley : the only thing that was wet was my hair whenever i would take a bath of spend time with mom & Jake at the swimming pool

Olivia : well then consider this your first time getting your clothes wet

Haley : as long as this does keep me distracted for a while not thinking about Fu

Olivia : trust me this is going to work

Haley : so what do i have to do exactly ?

Olivia : just watch me

she gets up from her spot that was sitting at walking over to the diving aboard as Haley watched her position herself in the right spot to dive extending her hands and arms out keeping them together and she dives right into the water making a splash swimming on the bottom of the pool before emerging her hair was now wet along with her clothes spitting out water from her mouth Haley continued to watch as she was sculling in the middle

Olivia : come on Haley the water's just fine

so she climbs out on the diving board doing the same thing that Olivia did and she jumps off the board diving straight into the water she comes up quickly her black hair and pigtails were soak and wet along with her clothes and purple bow ties

Olivia : so what do you think ?

Haley : this is my first time doing this so

Olivia : i know the first time it always nerve racking

Haley : i guess you're right

Olivia swims out to the other end of the pool and Haley swims right behind her now at the other end of the pool there backs leaning against the small wal plus the grating that was there as well relaxing in the pool now

Olivia : Haley are you feeling better now ?

Haley : a little bit i just haven't been thinking about Fu in the last 15 minutes

Olivia : that's a good start

Haley : but i don't understand that why you're helping me though ?

Olivia : because you have been through a lot and i have been mean to you so i just figured that i would stop being mean for once and being your friend

Haley : oh i never you actually cared

Olivia : i didn't display it at first but after spending time with you i see that i was really mean to you

Haley : Olivia i'm really sorry i should have been your friend sooner

Olivia : it's alright

Haley : so now what ?

Olivia : wanna swim underwater for a while ?

Haley : yeah sure

Olivia : alright let's go

both Haley & Olivia take a deep breath and they go underwater swimming around the pool there was a lot of bubbles behind the two girls Haley looked at her and smiled having fun Olivia was smiling right back at her the two girls continued to swim on the bottom of the pool then Haley swims toward the surface this time her mouth was underwater so she swims toward the left end of the pool Olivia swam underneath her looking at her nose having bubbles coming out and water was going up her noise coming up now on the left end of the pool Haley lifts herself up sitting with her hair wet now along with her school uniform her friend joins her

Olivia : see i told you that this was going to be fun

Haley : you were right this was fun and it helped me control my feelings as well thank you

Olivia : you're welcome friend

the two girls hugged then they grabbed towels drying themselves off now leaving the pool before it closes Haley returns home feeling a lot better now after that swimming before going in she looks up at the moon and howling was heard in the background then she turns around to go inside to see a note saying that their parents went out for dinner so she used this time relax sitting on the couch watching t.v for a little while before comes down and joins her Jake comes in quickly closing the door running toward his sister giving her a hug confused by this his sister hugged him as well feeling his warmth at the same time feeling her warmth preparing to make sure that their parents don't break up by any means

End Of Chapter 21


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 : Meeting Haley

Rose was skating in Central Park with her purple skates on her feet along with her helmet feeling the blades rub across the ground everything was fine until she ran into Jasmine who no longer had her Nix powers still wearing the clothes she had on the day before the fight with Rose

Rose : well we meet again Jasmine

Jasmine : you're lucky i don't have my powers right now or you would be dead meat

Rose : whatever look i'm not here to fight you i just want to roller skate right now

Jasmine : fine but before i go i just want to say that i'm sorry

Rose : really sorry for what ?

Jasmine : for attacking you fighting over Jake

Rose : right that well i forgive you Jasmine besides Jake was feeling bad for what happened between us

Jasmine : he took it hard ?

Rose : yeah he really took it hard blaming himself for the fight that happened between us

Jasmine : so how we put this behind us and become good friends

Rose : sure

from there Jasmine and Rose shook hands and hugged then they walked down to the libary meanwhile Sun Park was looking for a place for some dragon training in her blue korean dragon form flying around above to avoid the cars driving down and road rage when she came across this empty building that was once a gym she flies down transforming back into her human form

Sun Park : wow this looks this place hasn't been touched in a while

she cleans up the place dusting off the walls and removing the cobwebs in certain areas with her blue korean dragon tail and the ceiling with her dragon tail finally she uses the broom that was there next to some empty boxes to remove the dust from the floor the place was now clean

Sun Park : now it's time to meet Haley

exiting the building now this time calling for a taxi paying the cab driver some cash she tells him to take him to the west-side Brownstone at 182 Shorn Eagle Dr her drives from the east-side with her sitting in the back driving through traffic listening to the small radio as they were going by Haley was in her brothe's room listening to him retell his story about the parallel world

Haley : Jake i'm sorry that you had to experience that

Jake : i know Hales but i had to do it on order to retrieve the miracle youth for gramps

Haley : well at least in this world we're one big happy family

Jake : you're right

Haley : i know

downstairs Susan was making another cake when there a knock on the door with her hands full with handling the pound cake Jonathan answers it as he was walking toward the door adjusting his green tie when he opens it to see Sun Park for the first time

Sun Park : hello i'm Sun Park Haley's new tutor

Jonathan : oh that's right Susan told me about it well come on in

Sun Park : thank you

Jonathan : honey the tutor is here !

Susan : okay honey just take her upstairs

so he takes Sun upstairs to show her Jake's & Haley's bedroom during that time she noticed the pictures of the family and smilied seeing how happy they were in some of the photos now standing on top of the staircase Jonathan shows her Haley's room and then Jake's room he knocks on the door

Jonathan : Haley the tutor is here

Haley : okay daddy

she leaves Jake to opening the door to his bedroom looking up to see Sun Park smiling at her and she smiled right back that was when Jonathan decides to give them some alone time Jake also leaves them alone as well

Sun Park : it's so good to meet you my name is Sun Park and i will be your dragon master

Haley : it's nice to meet you my name is Haley Kay Long

Sun Park : your mom told that you have dragon powers like your brother

Haley : yes i do but unlike him i can't do the stuff that he does morphing by body into a full dragon just certain parts

Sun Park : don't worry with my help in a year's time you will be able to full morph you body into a dragon

Haley : really ?

Sun Park : yep then you take over as being the sole protector of the N.Y.C just in case Jake hasn't been able to protect the city

Haley : that sounds great i can't wait

she ran up to Sun hugging her & she hugged her right back then releases her grip on her waving goodbye Jake's seven year old sister did the same waving cheerful Sun heads downstairs where Susan just took the pound cake out of the oven putting on the counter seeing that she was out of breath so she just tells her that she's leaving now also telling her that she had a wonderful daughter as well accepting her complement Sun leaves standing outside morphing into the korean dragon for the final time flying away from the house looking forward to train Haley and also teach Jake , Spud & Trixie some cooking lesson in the longrun that will help them

End Of Chapter 22 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 : Wetlook Swim # 2

Olivia had returned to the pool again for a second time still wearing her white vest blue plaid skirt knee high socks waiting for Haley to come again so that they could have some more fun in the pool this time she had her yellow bag with the one strap going in there to pull out her small juice inserting the yellow straw into the small hole drinking the juice through the straw when Haley came in her school uniform sitting beside her this time she had her purple book bag with her placing it down beside her

Haley : so what are we doing today ?

Olivia : were going to be meditating underwater

Haley : and where did you come with that idea ?

Olivia : a lot of people do meditate underwater it helps them clear their minds of any stress or distractions that they have

Haley : okay i get it so if i do this then it will help me clear my mind

Olivia : yep pretty much

Haley : i'm ready

so the two girls stood up this time jumping into the pool swimming toward the bottom holding their breath sitting on the pool floor wth their legs pretzel crossed their eyes were closed meditating freeing themselves from the stress that they had for the last couple of days their hair was flowing upward Olivia's blue scrunchie was removed and her high ponytail was removes as well her natural red hair was hanging down as fot Haley her two purple bow were removed along with her twin pigtails her black hair was down as well their meditation was over with so the girls swam around the pool for a little while rubbing their hand against the soft surface of the pool floor before swimming toward the surface

Olivia : Haley what happend to our hair while we were down there ?

Haley : i don't have a clue but it could have something to do with us meditating underwater

Olivia : oh well at least we're free from our stress right ?

Haley : yeah that is true

Olivia was spalshing water on her so she repsonded back by splashing water on her as well this lasted for seven minutes before their school uniforms were really wet now along with their hair laughing now at each other the two girls climbed out of the pool sitting to enjoy their juice

Olivia : that was really fun

Haley : you said it

Olivia : i never felt this good in my life

Haley : anyway i never asked you this but what happened to your cat ?

Olivia : you mean Miss Tinkles i had to take her back to the pet shop

Haley : let me guess it's about what happened with you transforming into a werewolf and her attack me & Fu ?

Olivia : yep that's the main reason plus i wasn't ready for caring for a animal yet so i'm going to wait a while for taking care of a pet

Haley : i'm sure you'll do fine the next time around

Olivia : thanks Haley that means alot coming from you

Haley : don't mention it besides you make a great pet owner

Olivia : (laughs ) you're so right

both Olivia & Haley were drinking their juice before grabbing towels to dry themselves off leaving the pool again this time holding hands to show the sign of friendship between them going to their homes before the sun went down each with a memory that wouldn't be unforgettable now wearing her blue pajamas along with Haley changing into hers as well getting into bed with their hair fixed up laying their beds now thinking about all the fun moments they had today glad that they were best friends

End Of Chapter 23 


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 : Let's Just Be Friends

Fu was waking up now feeling much better now that Yan Yan was no longer bothering him for his lucky coin at the same time Haley was waking as well strecthing her arms above looking down at Fu who was standing all four legs

Fu Dog : morning Haley

Haley : morning Fu

Fu Dog : anything new ?

Haley : no but we have to talk

Fu Dog : why did something happen ?

Haley : no nothing happend i just want to speak with you that's all about our relationship

Fu Dog : oh okay

Haley puts on her clothes and grabs the leash that he usually had walking him down the steps heading straight out the door going for a walk holding him by the leash they walk down a few feet from the house where she was ready to tell him

Haley : look i don't think that you're bad but i think we should play it safe

Fu Dog : yeah with evertyhing that happened between us i guess so

Haley : plus i don't want to upset Jake or mom anymore like i did when i told them

Fu Dog : you never told me why you did you confess ?

Haley : i just figured that if Jake & Susan were going to be supportive of my relationship with you but i thought wrong

Fu Dog : oh

Haley : yeah but i made up with them so

Fu Dog : that's good

Haley : so now i wanted to ask you if we could remain friends for now ?

Fu Dog : let's to avoid attention from others plus to prevent Jake & Susan from being freaked out by your love for me sure i can go with that

Haley : thanks Fu you're the best

Fu Dog : don't sweat it kid

Haley : and i also met Sun Park for the first time

Fu Dog : who's Sun Park ?

Haley : she's going to be the home ec teacher at Jake's school and my dragon master

Fu Dog : oh i see so she's going to help with morphing your body in order to fully transform like Jake

Haley : yep

Fu Dog : i have to meet her sometime

Haley : i'm not sure how she'll react to hear you talk

Fu Dog : oh yeah that's right i totally forgot about that

back at the house Susan was finished with making her second cake with Jake's help they deliver the cakes over to the catering service afterwards she hugged Jake tightly thanking him for his help with the two returned home to enjoy the rest of their day Haley & Fu came back as well

Susan : so how was it ?

Haley : it was okay nothing interesting

Susan : that's good to hear

Sun Park came over again and there she met Fu Dog rubbing her soft hand against his fur he was liking every minute of it Haley then left with her to begin her dragon training she transformed into the korean dragon right in front of her letting her ride on her back she flew down low past all the cars one driver that was drinking his coffee had to spit it to see them go by blinking twice before hitting the breaks stopping in front of parked car Sun introduces her to the place that the training was going to take place at

Sun Park : the training begins now

for the next few hours Haley spent working on the morph transformation but before they started Sun offered a hug and the seven year old went along with it hugging her now she begins working on her morph first she had her head changed into a dragon's head along with her skin channeling her dragon chi throughout the body like Sun did earlier missing it the first time however she got in the second try her body was in a pink dragon body's form with pink dragon wings , arms ,claws,snout & tail also blue purple scales going down her back now except for her still remained the same

Sun Park : that was amazing i never seen someone channel her dragon chi like that before

Haley : well i just did like you did and when Jake did those other times

Sun Park : so can you revert back to your human form ?

Haley : i'll try

channeling her dragon through her body again using her brother's catchphase only changing the up to down she dragon downs changing back to her human form she was happy running into Sun's arms and she hugged her feeling proud for mastering the transformation

Sun Park : that's enough for now i'll teach you more later on

Haley (Dragon Form ) : thank you Sun

Sun Park : you're welcome

leaving the place now standing outside using her new dragon form to change saying her brother's catchphase saying " Dragon Up " going through her first transformation sequence her eyes had pink flame within her body was engulfed in a pink flame her body was replaced by a pink dragon's body takes off flying

Haley (Dragon Form ) : this feels so good i can't wait to show Jake

Jake was reading his comic book when she came through his bedroom window catching him off gaurd forcing him to hide behind his bed from seeing her dragon form for the first time so she had to calm him down right away

Haley (Dragon Form ) : Jake it's alright it's only me

Jake : you mean that pink dragon was you

Haley ( Dragon Form ) : yes i finally manged to transform fully now

Jake : that's awesome but who helped you ?

Haley ( Dragon Form ) : the koren dragon did

Jake : wow

Haley (Dragon Form ) : so is Fu Dog here ?

Jake : he's still in your room

Haley ( Dragon Form ) : okay thanks

she flies out of his room heading back toward her room where Fu was he looks up to see Haley in her pink dragon form he was speechless now looking for the right words to say since this was the first time he ever seen her like that

Haley ( Dragon Form ) : i know this maybe a shock to you but yes i managed to transform with the Korean Dragon's help

Fu Dog : well i'm glad that she helped you

Haley ( Dragon Form ) : Fu i was wondering if we could kiss

Fu Dog : really ?

Haley ( Dragon Form ) : yes i still have feeling for you that i can't deny anymore i love you

Fu Dog : well one kiss couldn't hurt as long we don't tell Jonathan about this

Haley (Dragon Form ) : okay

after he said that she wrapped her arms around his body kissing him directly on the lips she was blushing a little with her heart beating her dragon hands were around his cheeks their second kiss lasted a little bit longer than their kiss in central park later on she dragoned down into her human form sleeping in her bed there in her very dreamscape where she meets her purple dragon form that she couldn't transform into congratulating her for the transformation out the the dreamscape Haley was smiling in her sleep having a beautfiul dream with Fu being there as well holding hands then she morphed into her pink dragon form looking up at the moon on a clear night on the town it was the best dream she ever had

The End 


End file.
